Adventure in the Future
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: Season 4 episode 9. When Marty needs inspiration for a science fiction story, he and Verne head to the future.


**Author's Note: The exclamation and insult from the truck driver is line directly out of the first draft ("paradox" script) of _Back to the Future Part II. _I did not come up with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to the three movies or the animated series. **

Hill Valley, California

October 25, 1992

3:08 PM

Marty McFly was riding his hover board and nearly hit a telephone pole. He was heading over to Doc's house after finishing the school day. Professor Dwight wanted everyone to write a three thousand word science fiction story for an assignment. Marty usually didn't have problems with writing stories but Writer's Block was suffocating his mind.

Marty had his face in his notebook and was trying to find a story idea that didn't suck.

"Aw man," Marty complained out loud. "I knew I should have taken Music Appreciation for first semester."

The musician took out a pencil and tried to write a first line for a story. Perhaps a good first line would put him on the track for a great story. He focused on the paper but no words were put on it. Marty tried to think and scratched his head.

"Come on McFly," Marty muttered. "It's just a story, it shouldn't be this hard."

An orange cat jumped out in front of the hovering young adult. It yowled loudly and Marty swerved left and right, luckily missing it. However, Marty lost complete control on the hover board and was zooming all over the place.

The scenery was all a blur and Marty felt like he was going faster. He tried to regain his balance and turn right side up. He saw that he was at the Brown family farm and that Einstein the dog was in the way.

"Einy look out!" Marty shouted and the dog fled for his life. Marty kept going until he flew right into the lab. The hover board then chose to stop and the musician flew right off of it. He landed hard on the floor of the lab and skidded to a stop in front of his best friend.

"Hey Doc," Marty moaned and the scientist helped him to his feet. Marty brushed himself off and checked if he had any broken bones. Thank god, he didn't.

"Are you all right?" Doc asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," Marty said, feeling a little embarrassed at his klutzy moment. "So what's up?"

"Oh I'm just trying to create a presentation on Albert Einstein's life," Doc said and gestured to a bunch of papers and a destroyed poster on his worktable. "Unfortunately I spilled coffee all over my work and I have to do it over."

"Man I thought I was the only one having a bad day," Marty said and strolled over to the DeLorean.

"What's wrong?" Doc asked.

"I got a story to write for class but I've got killer writer's block," Marty said. He ran his hand along the smooth hood of the DeLorean. "Hey can I borrow this? Maybe if I go to another time period I can get an idea for a story."

"Sure," Doc said and seemed to be thinking about something. "Perhaps you should go to the distant future. The advantages in technology and the improvement in human life would spark your imagination."

Doc tossed Marty the keys and the Marty promised to be careful on the time trip. The musician waved goodbye as he backed out of the lab. Verne was sitting with his back against a tree drawing and saw Marty backing out. Immediately, the ten-year-old ran up to Marty.

"Where are ya off to Marty?" Verne asked and poked his head through the open window. "Can I come?"

"Sure squirt," Marty said and Verne hopped in the car. "Shouldn't you ask Jules if he wants to come?"

"Nah he's sick," Verne said as they began driving. "Mom's guarding his room so he won't get out of bed."

Marty drove quite fast toward the ramp on the ground and flew off it toward the sky. The DeLorean reached the speed of 88 and vanished from 1992.

Hill Valley, California

October 25, 3000

10:02 AM

Marty looked out of the driver's seat window and saw that they were soaring in the morning sky. There were many hover-converted vehicles all over the sky around the DeLorean time machine. Some of the vehicles sort of resembled cars from _The Jetsons _to Marty. Down below was the town of Hill Valley but it was slightly different. The whole town was painted _green_. A bright green that reminded Marty of something inside a nose.

"Marty look out!" Verne yelled from the co-pilot seat.

A huge flying truck was heading their way and Marty quickly swerved out of the way.

"Watch where you're going maxhole!" the driver of the truck shouted as he drove away. Marty shook his head and maneuvered the DeLorean to the ground of the green Hill Valley. They landed in town square and parallel parked. After activating the camouflage function, Marty and Verne observed the town around them.

Hill Valley sort of resembled Emerald City with the green coloring. Most of the stores and shops were gone in this new century and were replaced with several tall business and company buildings. In fact, everyone in the future must have had a job because alot of people were walking to and fro with briefcases and purses following close behind.

The streets of Hill Valley were sparkling clean and Marty guessed that no one here ever got gum on their shoes. Just then, a well-dressed man walked past them slurping something out of a pouch. He threw the pouch on the ground and just walked away. A teeny dark green robot rose out of a portal in the street and scooped up the pouch. The teeny robot then went back to the small portal and went below the street.

"I need one of those for my room!" Verne said.

They looked around some more but only recognized a few things that remained from the previous century. The Hill Valley Clock tower was still there and stopped at 10:04. However, it was painted green to match the town but Marty liked it better white.

Alot of young townsfolk were crowding around the front of the clock tower. There was a stage set up in front and Marty thought that a band was going to play. The weird thing was that a giant sphere was set up in the middle of the stage. Mirrors of all shapes and sizes were hung all over the walls of the stage.

Marty and Verne moved into the crowd to see more of the interesting stage. A hush fell over the bunch of people as the concert began.

Techno music that didn't sound like any instrument Marty had listened to assaulted the air. It wasn't bad but it also wasn't good. The sounds were outer worldly and there were no lyrics to let them know what the song was exactly about. The other young people listening were bobbing along with the music and apparently understood it.

Suddenly a laser beams began shooting out of the sphere. Verne yelled and ducked to the ground. A laser would shoot out and hit a mirror. then the laser would bounce off that laser and hit another mirror. A dozen multicolored lasers came out of that sphere and bounced all over the stage. It looked like the lasers were dancing to the music.

The music hit an epic note and the lasers went crazy! They stopped bouncing off the mirrors and shot straight up into the sky. Everyone around Marty and Verne clapped enthusiastically. Marty looked down at Verne, whom was still seated on the ground.

"That was crazy I prefer rock n' roll way more," Marty said. He thought about the rest of the Pinheads for a moment. Would they ever do something crazy like that?

Marty shook his head of thoughts and walked away from the concert with Verne. There were a few small stores in between the tall buildings. There was one right in front of the time travelers with a sign reading: THE GREEN ZONE- IF IT'S NOT GREEN, IT'S NOT IN!

Marty and Verne looked at each other and started to crack up.

"We should go in there as a joke," Verne said. They went through the door and entered the store. When I say went through the door I mean literally. They just walked right through a hologram of a door.

In the shop, absolutely _everything _was green. The ceiling, floor, walls, clothes, shoes, hats, and even the clothes hangers were green. The employees of the shop were dressed in green uniforms too. Green fluorescent lights made Marty and Verne's look green as if trying to make them match the shop.

Marty and Verne were fighting to not laugh. After all, who would wear ALL green?

Verne spotted a puffy bright green shirt and took it off the hanger.

"Hey Marty I dare you to try this on," Verne said and held up the ugly shirt. Marty decided to take that dare and grabbed the shirt. He looked for a changing room but all he could see was a giant chamber near the wall. He stepped up to it and pressed the big button.

"Whoa!" Marty shouted as the door to the chamber opened and he was sucked inside. It was dark in there and Marty could only feel something pulling his own shirt off and putting the puffy one on. In the next second, he fell right out of the changing chamber.

Marty stood up and glanced down at himself. The puffy green shirt made him look like a snot green pirate and it was terribly baggy on him. It looked really bad and he heard Verne starting to giggle. Marty stepped in front of a mirror and started laughing too.

Verne pulled an over-sized dark green hat off a shelf. It resembled a turban and he yanked it over his coon skin cap.

"You look like a seasick fortune-teller," Marty said and Verne started waving his arms around an invisible crystal ball.

"Yes Mister McFly and your future is this," Verne said in a weird accent. "In the future, someone will mistake you for a giant booger."

The two boys lost their battle and fell to the floor laughing. While they were holding their sides, a saleswoman came up to them with a real annoyed look on her face.

"If you two jetheads can't keep it down then I'll have to ask you to leave," the woman said.

Before Marty and Verne knew it, they were thrown out of the store by the saleswoman. They landed on the ground on their behinds quite hard. The woman stood in the back exit and took out a remote. She pressed it and Marty saw the puffy shirt disappear and his own shirt take its place. The woman sniffed then turned on her heels back into the shop.

"That was fun," Verne said and helped Marty up. They looked around and saw that they were in an alleyway behind the shop. It was a long alleyway that was behind many of the buildings of Courthouse Square.

Marty and Verne looked around and saw that they weren't the only ones in the alley. A group of teenagers were huddled next to the back of the Hill Valley Bank making some noise. Marty and Verne moved closer to them and saw that one of them was drilling a hole into the bank.

"We just hop through the hole, grab the money, and get out as fast as possible," the tallest teen said. "Easy as cake."

"HEY!" Marty yelled and the teens all looked up surprised. All of them were (of course) wearing green and even green "burglar" masks. The tallest teenager pulled off his mask and the time travelers could detect a familiar face.

"Uh oh," Verne muttered. "Tannan alert."

"GET 'EM!" the descendant of Biff Tannan ordered. Marty and Verne dashed out of the alleyway with the Tannan gang close behind.

_We got to get out of here. _Marty thought as he and Verne ran to the center of town. Marty stopped near the street and yanked his hover board out of his backpack.

"Boards!" Marty heard the Tannan yell. The musician and ten-year-old turned around and saw the gang jump up and down. Black hover boards inflated out of their boots and they began gliding faster towards the time travelers.

Marty yanked his own pink hoverboard out of his backpack and jumped aboard it. Verne hopped on his back and Marty pushed the air. The gang was on their tail and Marty tried to get some more speed.

"This is alot harder with a ten-year-old on my back," Marty muttered as he continued to push the air with his foot. He saw a car actually driving on the street and grabbed its bumper. The hover vehicle was going a little above the speed limit and it took Marty and Verne far away from the gang.

Marty was about to cheer but all of a sudden the vehicle took off into the sky. It rose higher and headed up into the sky. Marty and Verne looked down at the gang and saw that they looked like angry toothpicks.

"Nice Marty we lost 'em," Verne said as Marty let go of the vehicle. They glided slowly down and landed in the park. Marty kicked the hover board up and caught it in his hand. Verne started running around in circles trying to find the DeLorean. When he bumped his knee on it, Verne found it.

"You know Verne," Marty began as he launched the DeLorean in the sky. "I think I've got enough inspiration for my story now."

Hill Valley, California

October 25, 1992

3:05 PM

Doc was working in the lab pasting photos of Albert Einstein onto a new poster. There was no saving the one with the massive coffee stain. All of a sudden, the DeLorean blasted into the lab. The photos and papers swirled around the worktable and Doc managed to snatch them up.

Marty excited the DeLorean time machine with Verne. The musician started sprinted out of the lab hoping his creativity spark would not leave him.

"See ya later Verne!" Marty called as he waved. "And thanks again Doc!"

0 0 0

Later in the evening the Brown family was sitting down to dinner. Well, except for Jules whom was still confined to bed. Clara had already given him his dinner of juice and soup.

Marty came in through the kitchen door just then. He had a smile on his face and was carrying a bunch of papers neatly stapled together. He waved them around excitedly as he walked up to the table.

"I finished the story," Marty said. He had gone home and typed up the whole thing on the computer. All three thousand words.

"Holy bovine so the time trip was worth it?" Doc asked.

"Totally," Marty said.

"So Marty what is your story about?" Clara asked as she scooped mash potatoes on Verne's plate. Verne looked at Marty and they started laughing.

"It's called Adventure in the Future and... well the word 'green' is mentioned alot," Marty said and he and Verne started laughing again.

"I don't get it," Doc said.

END


End file.
